Réimpression
by North of the North
Summary: Il y a dix ans, Mathew et Arthur avaient démarré leur propre maison d'édition de livres, et avaient réussi contrairement à beaucoup d'autres. Maintenant, l'un d'eux est fatigué de Biding leur temps et d'attente pour l'autre de juste les voir. Vampires et âmes soeurs One-Shot.


**Reprint French version 06 Aug 18**

 **Je m'excuse s'il y a des erreurs. J'apprends seulement le français.**

* * *

Mathew a lentement alimenté les papiers dans la machine et a attendu pour lui de flasher son Tell-Tale feu vert.

Quand il a fait le signal qu'il était prêt, la lumière est venue directement à ses yeux, l'aveuglant et le faisant trébucher légèrement vers l'arrière comme il a vissé vers le haut ses beaux yeux violets.

Note à soi-même; plus de regarder la lumière LED dans l'obscurité.

Mathew recula et atteint à la machine, ses boucles dorées et ambres de couleur ondulant sur son visage.

Darn whatshisface, son ours, avait brisé le dernier de ses bandeaux ce matin. Dommage, il détestait quand ses cheveux presque-épaule de longueur balayé dans son visage. Mais, il en avait besoin de cette façon pour se différencier de son frère jumeau. Frères identiques et similaires.

Alfred, étant plus populaire, son était le nom qui avait toujours été rappelé avant que les gens avaient pris sur leurs différentes coiffures. De retour avant Arthur et il était devenu amis, et ils avaient réussi à démarrer leur propre entreprise de livre de fabrication ensemble après le lycée.

C'était il y a dix ans.

C'était un peu étrange que son meilleur ami n'avait pas semblé vieillir du tout. Il semblait être béni avec des regards bons et jeunes, même y compris ses sourcils touffus. À la différence de certaines personnes, Mathew pensait qu'ils lui convenait.

La main de Mathew a plané sur le bouton.

Attendez, était-ce un pas qu'il venait d'entendre derrière lui? Si près?

Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il n'avait rien entendu d'autre. Et d'ailleurs, qui d'autre serait ici aussi tard dans la nuit. Il était le seul ici. Oh mon Dieu, c'était un voleur?

Il est resté là où il était, sa main et son corps entier congelé. Sa forme légère secouant légèrement. Il ne voulait pas faire demi-tour et vérifier.

... C'était peut-être rien.

Mais, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait se fier à cette dernière pensée pleine d'espoir. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir si tôt. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment, surtout quand il était entré dans le magasin et se souvint que l'ampoule qui a utilisé pour allumer cette pièce particulière avait rompu la journée à l'avance. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir, et, outre Arthur, ce travail était sa vie.

C'était peut-être Arthur? Parfois, on aurait dit qu'il n'était jamais rentré. Après tout, Arthur était normalement ici quand il est arrivé chaque matin à 6:00 et est resté après quand il est rentré à la maison épuisé à 8:00. Arthur avait commenté qu'une fois qu'il dormait parfois ici.

"Mathew? "

Mathew secoué et a fini par claquer le bouton vers le bas, l'envoyant cliquetis à la vie.

Mathew filé autour et sourit en relief.

"Oh, Salut, Arthur. Désolé à ce sujet, haha, "Mathew atteint et a couru ses doigts à travers certains de ses cheveux, le brossage de son visage et derrière son oreille. "Um, tu m'as un peu effrayée. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tôt? "

Arthur sourit, et ses dents semblaient briller dans le petit peu de lumière venant de la fenêtre à sa gauche. Mathew a essayé de se rassurer, et le sentiment d'enfoncement nauséeux dans son abdomen, qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur de son meilleur ami. Mais, en ce moment, il l'a fait, et il ne pouvait pas arrêter le sentiment de crainte.

"En fait, je suis venu ici pour toi, Mathew."

Le sentiment a doublé. Super, maintenant il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il allait vomir.

Pourquoi se sentait-il ainsi? Il connaissait Arthur depuis des années. il ne devrait pas avoir peur de lui. Mais... peur de lui, il était.

Arthur souriait encore de désarmement alors qu'il avançait, et Mathew Tremblant recula. Son dos était maintenant contre la machine à imprimer. Sauvegardé dans un coin comme il était, ce fut aussi loin qu'il pouvait aller. Il était coincé.

Mathew a essayé d'avaler le sentiment d'étouffement qui se levait dans sa gorge, et a échoué. L'inquiétude ne s'en irait pas.

Bien sûr, Arthur agissait un peu flippant maintenant, mais il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal avant, non? Il n'avait jamais agi de cette façon avant que ce soit.

Il a finalement cliqué dans la tête de Mathew qu'il devrait probablement dire quelque chose ou Arthur continuerait à le regarder comme un serpent regardant son dîner de souris.

"Oh, vraiment?" "Mathew rit, et Grima la nervosité apparente dans sa voix.

Il allait vraiment regretter cette rencontre et comment il était bizarre le matin quand sa peur du noir s'en alla. Il était probablement bizarre d'avoir Arthur. Il devra s'excuser demain. Mais, comment pourrait-il aider sa peur? Il avait toujours senti quelque chose le regarder chaque fois qu'il sortait la nuit. Paranoïa peut-être, mais il ne l'a jamais senti se produire pendant la journée. Eh bien, pas trop souvent au moins. Peut-être que chaque fois que des gars chauds sont venus dans le magasin et il a flirté avec eux un peu, puis il a parfois senti quelqu'un le regardant. Encore une fois, c'était peut-être de la paranoïa ou des nerfs.

Arthur prit un autre pas de plus près, assez proche pour toucher, et Mathew se gronder pour recroquevillée.

Pourquoi ses sens lui hurlaient-ils de courir?

"Je me demande comment ton sang goûterait? Sucré, comme le sirop d'érable que vous aimez tant et semblent mettre en tout. Tu sens le sirop d'érable à cause de ça. Mais, malgré le temps que je vous ai connu, en termes de calendrier humain, je ne vous ai toujours jamais nourri. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais. pas plus. Ce soir, je vais trouver le petit puzzle qui est toi. "Arthur murmura, presque avec douceur, comme il doucement incliné menton de Mathew et sur le côté. Mathew est resté figé, les yeux violets verrouillés sur les yeux verts vif qui le gardait hypnotisé.

Puis Arthur jeta un regard vers le bas, à son cou, et a commencé à se pencher en avant, et Mathew s'est libéré du sort assez pour serrer les yeux fermés et trembler.

C'est pour ça qu'il a eu peur.

"HM, peut-être que nous devrions aller quelque part un peu plus privé, l'amour. Ne voudrais pas être interrompu maintenant, serions-nous? "

Les crocs serrés serrés et en retrait de sa peau laiteuse blanc tiré en arrière juste un peu, et Mathew a connu un sentiment de vertige que le monde se déplaçant autour d'eux. Puis il a été déposé sur un lit à baldaquin moelleux ensemble dans une chambre opulente et démodée avec Arthur imminente et l'épinglant vers le bas.


End file.
